King of the Slag Heap
by I've.Got.It.Bad
Summary: I really don't need an introduction, everyone knows who I am. I am King. Of the Slag Heap, that is. And I'm going to make Margaret Undersee my queen. For a bet of course. I'm a hunter and she is my prey and I will win. Then buy my mum a flower. I'm still a gentleman after all. Gale/Madge.


_I don't own anyone, or anything... apart from my laptop, my phone: My Preciouseses._

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

* * *

Gale Hawthorne, King of the Slag Heap.

If I ever die, which living in the Seam of district twelve seems highly likely in the next few years of my life; I want that written on my gravestone. Next to my Dad's '_Here rests a beloved husband, father and friend_' will be mine; '_Gale, could fuck any girl he wanted and did so with great pleasure_'. Dad would be so proud.

That's how whole thing started this evening actually. The whole day had just been one giant bitch slap in the face. First I spend my entire morning with Katniss (although that wasn't bad) shooting prey for our feast tonight (that never happened) and picking strawberries for the stuck up princess of the district; _Margaret Undersee_. Although the money she over paid us for the already half rotting strawberries has enabled me to get absolutely wasted and make the other events of the day seem like hazy dreams at best. Like when Prim's name was called, or when Katniss volunteered, or when I didn't even get to say what I really wanted to say which was... No, those words are gone now, I'll never speak them again, and that was my one shot. So my best friend, my hunting partner had been reaped, and now I was left to feed 2 families, and if the stress of all that is not reason enough to drink my sorrows away, then I don't know what is.

But anyway, this _thing_ that I've got myself into, well that came about a little later on when the sun had gone down, and the celebratory 'we're not going to bludgeon nor be bludgeoned in the games' party had began. It wasn't my first time at these parties, usually after having my own meal and alone time with Katniss, I would arrive in the early hours of the morning and maybe find some pretty girl to relax my shattered nerves from the reaping; and where would I take them? Well they don't call me King of the Slag Heap for nothing.

So there I was, 1 in the morning, shit faced and grinding my pelvis into some Seam girls ass whilst the music played on and the flames began to die out. I didn't know the girl, and it didn't matter. I knew she was from the Seam, her brown hair was enough to tell me that. But her body was curvy and when she gave me those 'come fuck me eyes' who the hell was I to say no?

However, before I had a chance to grab her hand, lead her away and partake in a bit of voyeurism, a flash of blonde hair was caught in my peripherals and before any rational sense could kick in, I was already drunkenly stumbling over to where she was standing.

She saw me coming, I could tell by the way her eyes widened and she took a small step back. That's right princess, fear the king!

"What the hell are you doing here, you little town brat?" I growled out, and was satisfied when she took a further step back. She didn't belong here.

"I was just on my way to Mrs Everdeen's house."

Whilst she stuttered and stumbled over her wording I took a moment to let my eyes wander over her. She was still wearing that ridiculous white dress, though to my greatest satisfaction it seemed to have a light sheen of black coal dust taking away its pristine condition. Secondly, her pin was gone. Stupid brat probably lost it! She probably threw it around her room, not caring that in the right hands it could feed an entire family for a year, mindless spoilt child.

"Why?" I snap, "they don't want to see you."

Her blonde hair infuriated me. As if they couldn't separate themselves further away from the poor folks of the seam, they had to have a hair colour that pretty much symbolised their riches, light gold that sparkled in the sun, I hate it.

"Well I'm going."

Oh, Princess has a backbone, I smirk as she straightens up in defiance, and takes a step forward, her blue eyes narrowed. "You were wrong, Gale."

Her face is in mine and all I can smell is that putrid perfume she's wearing. Was it supposed to smell like flowers? Why didn't she just go roll around in the meadow, surely that would give her a far more effective scent. But no, because Margaret Undersee was from the Capitol, and everything in the Capitol was fake, even their damn smells.

My eyebrows quirk, "wrong about what?" I'm never wrong, I'm king.

"You said I couldn't end up going to the capitol just because I had less slips than you."

"Take a look around, Princess. You're not in the Capitol." Was she slow? I let out a dry laugh and gestured around, "you're in the dirty Seam, where you don't belong."

My eyes couldn't help but fixate on her lips, they were pursed into a straight line and were turning paler by the minute as she clenched her jaw in frustration. My eyes were fighting the urge to look a little more south, the fact that she was standing so close to me meant that I probably would have a very good view down that pretty dress of hers. But I wouldn't, couldn't, I'm not going to lust after some town brat.

"I'm just pointing out, _Hawthorne_, that it doesn't matter how many slips you have. Everyone is in danger, Prim got chosen with one slip! So next year, I'd appreciate it, if you kept your damn words to yourself, and maybe treat me a little nicer."

She had a point there. But I also had a point. "Why would I ever treat you nicely? You're a brat who gets everything she wants, whilst my family starve like dogs." I growled out, frustration showing through my balled up fists.

We were pulling attention now from people nearby. I could see Thom making his way over, a smirk playing on his lips. I could also see the girl I was dancing with, she looked bored waiting for me, but there was no doubt that she'd still be standing there when I was done, she knows I'm worth the wait.

Town Brats stance mirrored my own, but with one difference. Her hands weren't balled up, and one was certainly flying towards my face. If I wasn't so drunk I would've avoided it easily, but since it took so long to realise the hand was coming, the next thing I felt was the sharp sting across my cheek.

"I hate you, Gale Hawthorne!"

With those last words she was gone. Good, one more minute and I'd have seriously though about hitting her back. Not that I ever would, King Gale does not hit girls, he hits on them. Undersee certainly tests my patience though, I don't even know her that well, I think that was the longest conversation we'd ever had. It was a good one.

"Mate, that was epic!" Thom slapped my shoulder blade and handed me another drink. "What the fuck was she doing here?"

I shrugged, "who cares. I'm going to the Slag Heap." King Gale needs to reside in his palace with his hot seam girl-

Where'd she go?

Thom laughed as he realised why I had frozen, my girl was hand in hand with some other guy. Damn, what the hell?

"Looks like you're losing your touch mate."

I snort. "Fuck off, I could still get more than you."

"I don't know, a couple of years ago that girl would've hung around for hours just to get you to look at her, now she barely waited ten minutes."

King Gale has not lost his touch.

"I can get any girl I want, Thom."

Thom barked with laughter, "I know one girl you can't get."

If he says Katniss I will rip out his eyeballs.

I raise my eyebrows, waiting.

"That Mayors daughter. She hates your guts, you could never get her."

I smirk, "I could easily have her, I just haven't laid on the charm. Wouldn't waste it on Town brats."

"Yeah, that's the reason." Thom seemed to remain unconvinced.

I rolled my eyes, "seriously, if I turned on the Hawthorne charm, she'll be declaring her love for me the next day."

"The next day?" Thom repeated sceptically.

I paused, "well, she seems a bit frigid, so it'd probably take no less than a month."

Thom grinned, "you really think you're that much of a charmer?"

Does he really have to ask. "Dude, I'm king of the Slag Heap. Yeah I could do it."

I believe this was the line Thom had been waiting for throughout this whole conversation and that was the moment within this terrible day when things for me got a little bit worse, and it was my entire fault. King Gale should not have allowed himself to be bated into a stupid bet.

"You're so sure you can get little miss Mayor to declare her love for you?"

I nod, there is no need for verbal emphasis.

"Care to make it interesting then? Might put a little excitement back into these few weeks, could do with something to take our minds of _events_."

He's talking about Katniss again, but he's right. It would be a good distraction, and I could make a pretty penny out of it. Not sure my mother would approve, maybe I'll buy her a flower with my winnings to apologise for my future behaviour against women kind, namely seducing Margaret Undersee.

"Name your price."

He did, and it was high. But who cares, I could do this. King Gale never fails to seduce his loyal servants, not that she's my servant or loyal to me, or even likes me that much. But I could change that, I was sure of it.

Well I was sure. Until my silver irises connected with her blue ones. She must've been on her way back from the Everdeens. Though this time she stuck to the very out skirts of the party, probably not wanting to provoke another argument with yours truly, but she was safe for now. What struck me was the intensity of the glare she shot at me as she turned towards town.

"Man, she really hates you." Thom grinned then said goodnight, muttering about what he was going to spend his money on. Well he can dream on. I'm going to win, win her heart and win lots of money and buy my mum a flower, maybe Posy too.

I watched as her blonde hair was still somewhat illuminated in the darkness, God I hate her blonde hair.

"Hey, Gale." A silky voice purred from beside me. It was the girl, she came back for me! She placed her hand in mine and tugged me away from the dying fire. We were going to my palace.

Gale, King of the Slag Heap, King of the girls.

I like a challenge.

* * *

**Just an idea I've been thinking of for a while. Still trying to hash out the structure I want but I'm too impatient and wanted to post it! Next chapters will be longer. Let me know what you guys think! Huge fan of Gadge!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
